Siempre Estaré Ahí
by Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan
Summary: AU SasuxNaru one-shot Sasuke sufre un accidente por culpa de un pequeño gatito blanco y es Naruto el único que se preocupa por él... pasen y lean! n.n y dejen r/r!


"Siempre estaré ahí"

"_**Siempre estaré ahí"**_

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece (la vida es tan cruel ToT) todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como somos amiguis él me los presta ;)

Advertencia: este fanfic tiene yaoi, o shonen ai, dependiendo del límite que cada persona ponga entre ambas palabras... y la pareja es... Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki... esque me encantan ellos dos juntos :3.. asi que si eres homofobico no lo leas ,vale?

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

_Este fanfic fue creado por mi, "Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan"_

Sasuke siempre había sido un chico muy atractivo. Cabello negro con reflejos azulados, tez pálida y profundos ojos azabaches y afilados. Su carácter serio y algo misterioso lo hacía muy popular entre las chicas. En cambio sus buenas calificaciones, habilidades en los deportes y arrogancia singular lo volvían detestable para los chicos. Por estas razones la preparatoria Konoha estaba dividida en dos. Aquellos que amaban al Uchiha y aquellos que lo odiaban. Pro estas razones también, es que Sasuke no tenía amigos y no quería tenerlos.

Cierto rubio revoltoso se las apañaba día a día para acercarse al moreno, quien se lograba escabullir exitosamente del hastiante ojiazul.

Ese día, las clases habían terminado temprano, pero como buen alumno que era el azabache, se quedó hasta más tarde haciendo sus deberes. Lo que no se esperaba, es que a la salida de la escuela, el rubio de nombre Naruto lo estuviera esperando.

–Nee Sasuke, te molesta que vallamos juntos en el camino?– preguntó algo nervioso el Uzumaki. Al Uchiha nunca le había desagradado realmente su rubio compañero de clases, pero como todo buen Uchiha no se iba a permitir un acto solidario de su parte –en primer lugar si, me molesta y en segundo lugar, quién te dijo que podías llamarme con tanta familiaridad??– le respondió de manera fría y cortante. Como Naruto, su acosador personal, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese carácter tan antipático sólo respondió haciendo un tierno pechero, que a ojos del moreno fue infantil.

Y así, ignorando olímpicamente la objeción de Sasuke, el rubio se fue a su lado. Caminaron en silencio durante toro el trayecto hasta la calle que marcaba el inicio de caminos separados.

–Hasta mañana Sasuke!!– se despidió el ojiazul con efusivos movimientos de brazos. El azabache sin voltearse le hizo una seña con la mano. Y así ambos jóvenes siguieron por sus lados correspondientes.

POV'S Sasuke

–_Ese dobe no se cansa de seguirme– _pensé mientras caminaba despreocupadamente. En medio de la calle divisé un pequeño gatito blanco con ojos esmeralda y a metros de él un bus se acercaba a gran velocidad –oh no!!– grité mientras me lanzaba a la calle y tomaba al gato en brazos.

POV'S Naruto

Escuché un grito proveniente del lugar la que Sasuke se dirigía y me giré rápidamente. Corrí hasta el lugar y vi como el Uchiha se quedaba estático en medio de la calle con algo entre los brazos y un enorme bus se acercaba. Seguí corriendo todo lo que pude mientras le gritaba que saliera de ahí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el chirriante sonido de los neumáticos al frenar.

FIN POV'S Naruto

Minutos más tarde una ambulancia llegaba a llevarse al moreno, el rubio se encontraba a su lado con semblante preocupado y antes de que la camilla lo tomara, el azabache le pasó al rubio el gatito albino. Esa misma noche el chico de ojos azules curó la patita lastimada del pequeño gato y lloró de impotencia mientras lo abrazaba.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, se escuchaba a los chicos reírse de la mala suerte del moreno, de alguna forma todos se habían enterado.

–Ya era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos de la cabeza al Uchiha ese...– rió triunfante un chico de cabello castaño y marcas triangulares rojas en la mejillas.

–Cállate Kiba!!– gritaron histéricas un par de chicas fans de Sasuke.

Cada hora que pasaba deprimía más al rubio, a cada instante la desesperación por saber como se encontraba el moreno se apoderaba más y más de su alma. Por fin el timbre sonó y como poseído salió del salón, no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar al hospital en el que se encontraba Sasuke. Tratando de regular la respiración se acercó a la enfermera más cercana y le preguntó por la habitación del azabache. Recorrió los pasillos a paso rápido y se detuvo de golpe frente a su habitación.

POV'S Naruto

Lentamente abrí la puerta y asomé mi cabeza por ésta. Pude verlo recostado en la cama con semblante infinitamente pacífico, sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían al observar tan detenidamente su fino rostro y mi corazón se aceleró. De forma pausada me acerqué al borde de su cama y volví a entrar en un profundo transe.

–Sasuke... ponte bien, por favor...– susurré cerca suyo al momento que me arrodillaba al lado de su cama. Con una tierna sonrisa en mi rostro comencé a contarle los sucesos de las clases, omitiendo algunos detalles, como si él pudiera escucharme. Estuve ahí por más de dos horas, hablándole y cuando ya oscurecía, me marché diciéndole que al día siguiente volvería.

FIN POV'S Naruto

Cuando llegó a su casa, el pequeño minino se hallaba durmiendo en el sofá. El rubio dejó su mochila en su cuarto y fue a la cocina para alimentar al gatito. Con un tazón de leche se acercó al lugar en el que estaba dormido y suavemente lo despertó.

–Miau!– fue la respuesta de agradecimiento que obtuvo al depositar el plato en frente del felino. Naruto acariciaba la cabeza del gatito mientras éste comía y soltó un largo suspiro.

Esa noche se llevó al pequeño albino a su cuarto y durmió con él.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano y como no había clases, se arregló de manera informal con unos jeans y una camisa celestes. Tomó al gatito en brazos y salió en dirección al hospital.

Mientras caminaba por el centro de la ciudad pasó por una florería, y pensó que sería buena idea llevarle flores para alegrar su habitación del hospital.

Se hallaba nuevamente frente al gran edificio y suspirando pesadamente se decidió a entrar. Ya conocía el camino hacia la estancia del Uchiha, así que no tardó mucho en llegar. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró, al igual que el otro día el moreno seguía durmiendo. Dejó al gatito en el suelo y se acercó a su cama.

–Sasuke, he vuelto– susurró dulcemente mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón que se encontraba sobre el velador de la cama. Se arrodilló al igual que el día anterior y comenzó un largo monólogo.

–Mejórate... no sabes lo mucho que me duele verte así...pensar, pensar que no alcancé a llegar... Sasuke yo...– en ese momento comenzó a llorar, su corazón dolía y mucho, lágrimas tras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en las sábanas de la cama en donde se apoyaba –despierta... despierta, por favor...– seguía llorando amargamente, por lo que no notó como el azabache comenzaba a moverse –Sasuke... por muy arrogante que seas, yo... yo... yo siempre te he amado... así que... por favor despierta y ponte mejor...– su llanto se estaba volviendo desesperado y a ratos de ahogaba. De pronto sintió una mano que se posaba sobre la suya y se asustó. Levantó el rostro empapado en lágrimas y vio la oscura y absorbente mirada, que tanto le gustaba, clavada en la suya.

–N...Naruto– dijo casi inaudible el Uchiha –Sasuke!!– medio gritó muy feliz el rubio.

–Yo... escuché tu voz...– dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo con ésto que el rostro del ojiazul enrojeciera –q... que?! escuchaste lo que dije?!– el moreno sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba con una de sus manos el sonrojado y húmedo rostro del Uzumaki, se enderezó lentamente y en un acto un poco cursi, juntó sus labios a los del rubio.

–Siempre estuviste a mi lado, dobe– dijo sin separarse demasiado del ojiazul –desde hace mucho tiempo y nunca me había dado cuenta– los ojos de Naruto brillaban de manera especial, con ilusión y llenos de felicidad –te amo, dobe– y volvió a unir sus labios a los del rubio.

Un curioso gatito albino miraba la escena desde un lado de la cama, indeciso en si saltaba sobre ésta o no. Lo mejor sería no interrumpir aquel momento.

_**Fin.**_

Hola!! Aquí traje un pequeño fic que escribí en el colegio, mientras debía prestar atención a alguna clase importante... como sea xD supongo que esto es más productivo xDD

Espero que les guste y dejen R/R!! 8D

Bye!


End file.
